rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
User blog:SsVivid/SsPortraits
I'm lurking around again and willing to pull out some commussions for you folks. Examples of other SsPortraits are on my home page with links to the characters. Check 'em out and see if you're interested. I guess it would work just as well if I asked for stuff outright. If you would like to get in line for a portrait, fill out this form: *'Character:' (At least give me a name. Who am I working with, here? Is it a human? Have a wiki page?) *'Hair': (Style and Color, especially if anything deviates from your avatar's costume) *'Eyes': (Color, anything remarkable about the irises or pupils, etc) *'Distinguishing Features': (Any unique markings or details about the face, like scars or tattoos or piercings) *'Model': (Here I want a clear photo of a NON-CELEBRITY model's face who you think most closely resembles the features you imagined for your character. Keep in mind that the view and facial expression in this photo is what your portrait will have.) *Know that my portraits aren't free, but I am willing to barter the price. Be willing to pay me however much RS gold you think is worth 5 straight hours of work (which in the past has been 200-650k, depending on the person and the timing; I would expect more complicated commissions with intricate tattoos and lots of special details to have higher offers). Nothing to fill out here, just be aware that it needs to be agreed upon at some point. *Know that, before I can start, I will need to meet up with you dressed as your character in-game to take a screenshot for eyedropping colors and whatnot. Note: Still, it would probably be best to PM me about it so that details/payment/model/etc can be worked out in realtime. Also, I prefer for models not to be recognizable celebrities on the principle that your character is not George Clooney or Megan Fox. For real, people would be able to tell. The absolute ideal model would be a completely bald and otherwise nameless, lol. Process So, I decided that, for all of your benefits, I would explain what the model's headshot is for. Here is my process: Commissions These are the people who have asked for (and not yet recieved) commissions. I'm only counting those who have given me most, if not all, of the information for the character's portrait. They're listed in first-come first-serve order, which should be close to the order in which I'll be doing them, depending on how timing works out for payment and in-game meet ups for screen shots. #Ptolemy Dean - Ptolemy Dean #Gal Hero (Serophec Tyo) - Serophec Tyo #Queen Arasene - Wilma ??? #Kisin - General Snotfoot the Goblin Tentative Requests These people have tentatively mentioned wanting portraits but haven't really gotten into giving me any of the details. Nobody moved onto the list above until I know what you want. Remember, avoid celebrities, folks. #Letx #Alfa Wolf - Astar Drake #Krazy Kat - Sylvari, again? #EllenEagle - Everyone ever #RyanRaccoon - Oliver, again Category:Blog posts